Christmas Kisses
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Kai avanzó hacia ella, con pasos torpes e indecisos, tomó su rostro delicadamente y juntó sus labios con los de Jinora. Fue un beso corto, un simple roce de labios, pero Jinora creía que fue el mejor beso de todos los tiempos. Este fic participa en el Reto "Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


_**Disclaimer:**__ Legend of Korra le pertenece a sus creadores Michael DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Los derechos audiovisuales son propiedad de Nickelodeon._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el Reto <em>_**"Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones"**__ del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Kisses<strong>_

_Por: Daenerys Black._

* * *

><p>Jinora suspiró cansada. Acababa de terminar, junto a sus hermanos y mamá, los preparativos para la noche de <em><strong>Navidad<strong>_ que sería ese día. Ikki y Meelo, ayudados por un pequeño pero entusiasta Rohan, hacían los últimos adornos de la casa. Dejaban galletas y leche en una mesita al lado del árbol, arreglaban las botas colgadas junto a la chimenea e insistían preguntando cuanto faltaba para abrir los regalos. Ella junto a su madre estaban en la cocina preparando la cena familiar que compartirían. Jinora había preparado un pastel de _**arándanos**_ que desprendía un aroma exquisito. Tuvo que prestar mucha atención y cuidado para que ninguno de sus hermanos menores le diera un mordisco o robara un pedazo del pastel.

Ahora Jinora se encaminaba a sentarse junto a un árbol en los patios de la Isla del Templo del Aire para descansar antes que la comida diera comienzo. Alzó la vista para mirar el _**cielo**_ pintado de naranjas tonalidades. El sol se estaba escondiendo para dar paso a las estrellas _**plateadas **_que alumbraban el paisaje nocturno. Jinora se acercó a la parte donde había arena y la tomó entre sus dedos para dejarla caer lentamente. La _**arena**_ no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo ya que el viento la dispersaba para que nunca volviera a ella.

Vio la sombra de una _**persona**_ venir hacia ella. Primero pensó que sería Ikki para decirle que la cena pronto sería servida y empezarían a comer. La sombra definitivamente, se dio cuenta mientras caminaba hacia ella, no era de Ikki, sino de Kai. Al verlo su corazón no pude evitar acelerarse. Kai producía todas esas emociones en ella, que absolutamente no habían cambiado con los años en que se conocían. Al contrario, cada vez que Kai reía o le decía alguna tierna y linda palabra, sus sentimientos por él se acrecentaban más y más.

Kai finalmente llegó hasta ella. Jinora se dio cuenta que ocultaba algo con su brazo derecho, trató de ver lo que era, pero Kai se volteó rápidamente antes que lograra atisbar algo.

—Es una sorpresa —Jinora frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar molesta—. Pronto sabrás qué es, Jinora, pero todavía no.

Jinora sonrió y su curiosidad aumentó. Kai se recostó en la arena a su lado, ocultando celosamente lo que llevaba en su espalda.

—¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? —preguntó Jinora—. Hice un pastel, por si quieres probarlo.

—Cómo no me voy a quedar para probar tu excelente comida —respondió él.

Jinora se recostó a su lado (antes estaba sentada) para mirar las estrellas. Solían ir a ese lugar a mirar las estrellas y buscar formas. Kai siempre encontraba las más graciosas y soltaba carcajadas cuando las veía. Jinora reía despacio, no tan fuerte como él.

Kai jugaba con el pelo de Jinora, enredándolo en su dedo para luego soltar el mechón con delicadeza. Jinora se dejó atrapar por el momento. Disfrutando de la compañía acogedora de Kai. Ambos quedaron en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, sino más bien reconfortante. Ese tipo de silencio que no te dan ganas de romper porque quizás no haya un momento como ese jamás.

—Jinora —habló Kai—, tengo algo para ti.

Jinora abrió sus ojos y vio lo que Kai le tendía. Era un ramo de rosas _**violetas**_ junto a un libro _**azul**_ con contrastes dorados titulado "Espíritus".

—¡Gracias! —chilló, quizás un poco fuerte—, pero todavía no es hora de los regalos —regañó, aunque seguía sonriendo.

—Lo sé, pero te quería dar mi regalo en un lugar especial, en donde solo estuviéramos los dos.

Jinora no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartó la vista de él para que no viera la coloración que estaban adquiriendo sus mejillas.

—Bueno, gracias. Me encantan los libros y las flores están muy lindas —Jinora le dio un abrazo a Kai que duró menos de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Qué bueno que te hayan gustado —dijo él pasándose la mano por el pelo castaño y sonriendo ampliamente—. La otra opción era un libro de _**cangrejos**_, pero creí que el de _**espíritus**_ te gustaría más.

—Sí —respondió riendo—, los cangrejos… digamos que no son mis animales favoritos. Muerden muy fuerte, y como caminan es simplemente muy raro.

Kai soltó una carcajada y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Se le quedó mirando embobada. Estaba segura que tendría la boca abierta. «¡Di algo, Jinora! —se exigió—. No te quedes como una tonta niña enamorada»

—Deberíamos entrar, ¿no crees? —«Brillante, simplemente brillante»—. Los demás se estarán preguntando donde estamos, o si has llegado. ¿Pasaste a saludar o viniste directo hacia mí?

—A ti no se te escapa ninguna, eh, chica lista —Kai le ayudó a levantarse—. Me pillaste, lo admito, vine directo hacia ti porque te quería ver.

Jinora asientió y murmuró un inaudible "yo también". Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la casa. Ya habían arribado Korra, Asami, Bolin y Mako y muchos más. En ningún otro año habían invitado a tanta gente y Jinora se preguntó si el pastel que preparó alcanzaría para todos los invitados. Kai le dio la mano a Jinora y ella no la apartó. Se sentía tan bien el contacto con él, tan cálido que si soltaba su mano sentiría que algo faltaba en ella.

—¡Llegaron los tórtolos enamorados! —gritó alguien desde la sala. Jinora hizo un amago de soltar la mano de Kai pero se arrepintió. «Vamos, Jinora —se alentó—, ya es hora de que Kai sepa lo que sientes por él»

La cena ya había acabado y su pastel hubiera alcanzado mágicamente para todos los invitados. En el interior de la casa reinaban las risas y gritos, las historias fantásticas del tío Bumi alucinaban a todo el mundo que se las creía y a los otros provocaban ganas de querer golpearse en la cara. Korra competía con Bolin por quien comía más dulces, mientras los demás alentaban a sus ganadores o los regañaban, como Tenzin que decía que los dulces les harían mal para el estómago. Los más adultos y maduros hablaban tranquilamente de cosas triviales. Jinora le dijo a Kai que necesitaba decirle algo a solas.

En ese momento se imaginaba que tenía miles de diminutas versiones de ella alentándola "¡Jinora, Jinora, Jinora, Jinora!" decían las voces agudas y chillonas. Ella quería golpearse en la cabeza para callarlas.

La noche era cálida. El viento mecía las ramas de los árboles con delicadeza y se escuchaban a los animales nocturnos que habitaban en la Isla despertar. No hacía un frío de _**invierno**_, ni tampoco un calor de verano, era más bien una cálida y acogedora noche de primavera. Jinora tomó el buen clima como un buen augurio para lo que se proponía hacer. «Navidad es época de _**esperanza**_ y alegría—se dijo a sí misma—. Todo saldrá bien»

—Eh —comenzó—, linda noche —debería ganar el premio a la persona más locuaz del año—. Quiero decir, hay algo que necesito que sepas.

Kai se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol e hizo un gesto con la cabeza como para decirle que la escuchaba. Jinora inhaló hondo.

—¡Estoy enamorada de ti! —dijo Jinora, gritó, chilló, lo que sea que haya hecho, lo hizo. Kai, que tenía un pie apoyado en el tronco y sostenía su peso en el otro pie, se calló al suelo, de la impresión, del horror, de la emoción, de la alegría. Jinora no sabía cuál le gustaba más que fuera la respuesta.

Silencio.

Kai no respondía, solo la miraba con sus ojos verdes y boca abiertos completamente. Jinora quería acercarse a él y cerrarle la boca para no que le entraran esos molestos bichos que volaban alrededor de ellos, como si estuvieran esperando a ver qué respuesta daba Kai.

—Yo… Jinora… Eh… —Kai parecía perdido en el limbo. No sabía qué decir, lo cual era extraño ya que él siempre sabía exactamente qué decir, nunca se quedaba sin habla—. Yo también —fue tan inaudible, hasta zumbidos de los insectos se escuchaban más fuertes.

—Perdón, ¿qué? No te entendí.

—Te amo —dijo fuerte y claro—, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo. Desde hace años que siento esto por ti pero no me animaba a decírtelo, temiendo que no me correspondieras y arruinara nuestra amistad.

Una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Jinora, tímida y ligera al principio, para luego ensancharse como una flor al amanecer. Kai avanzó hacia ella, con pasos torpes e indecisos, tomó su rostro delicadamente y juntó sus labios con los de Jinora. Fue un beso corto, un simple roce de labios, pero Jinora creía que fue el mejor beso de todos los tiempos.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Kai con una sonrisa genuina adornando su rostro. Jinora asintió y ambos entraron de la mano a la casa.

Las personas acostumbraban a decir que Navidad era la mejor época del año. Una época en donde se compartían risas y se pasaba tiempo con la gente que querías y te importaba. Un tiempo en que la felicidad y la esperanza reinaban. Jinora no podía estar más de acuerdo en que Navidad era la época más maravillosa del año.


End file.
